


you bring me to my knees

by melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, no legit there's no plot only smut lock me up rn, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme/pseuds/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme
Summary: Chapter title from Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Marssad that there's no new mattex fics so i decided to repost something i took down last year, pure smut no apologies
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	you bring me to my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars 
> 
> sad that there's no new mattex fics so i decided to repost something i took down last year, pure smut no apologies

They’re sitting on the couch, Alex straddling his lap. Their kisses grow passionate quickly - soft sighs and gentle touches escalate to breathy moans and hands treading through hair as their tongues stroke each other. She digs her nails in his scalp as she starts moving her hips over his, grinding down onto him softly and making him moan into her mouth.

“ _ Jesus _ , Alex,” he breathes, breaking the kiss as he leans his head back, closing his eyes at the feel of her rubbing against him. “You’re killing me.”

She smirks down at him, grinding harder and harder down until she can feel him through his jeans, hot and hard and ready for her. He groans out her name, sighing softly as he buries his face into her collarbone, nipping and sucking at her skin lightly.

She pulls herself off of him and he makes a sound of protest, immediately reaching for her hips. She tuts, pushing his hands away and backing off from him, breathless and flushed, but with a mischievous and excited glint in her eye.

“Give me five minutes, darling. Come into the bedroom in five minutes.” She says, and when he pouts at her she laughs, bending down and pressing a teasing kiss to his lips before lowering her mouth to his ear. She whispers in a voice that does  _ things _ to him, “I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

He watches her sashay away from him, every cell in his body telling him to follow her - but her promise is just too tempting. She’s so  _ good _ at making him patient, so good at fulfilling her promises that following her in the bedroom right now would most probably not be as satisfying as giving her time to prepare.

So he waits. He waits the agonising 5 minutes - counting the three hundred seconds as slowly as possible as he watches the digital clock on the wall, thinking about anything else but his raging hard on and the thought of his wife in their bedroom, undressing slowly for him.

With 30 seconds left, he jumps off the couch and paces at the front of his bedroom door. With ten seconds left, he stops right in front of the closed door, listening for any sounds in the bedroom that might clue him in to what Alex has planned - but the second the countdown hits zero he pushes the door open, his heart pounding with excitement and his cock so hard he’s pretty sure Alex wouldn’t need to do much for him to be satisfied tonight.

And he stops breathing.

Alex is on her knees by the bed, her hands folded daintily across her lap as she smiles prettily up at him. But the innocence of her appearance ends there. Her hair is mussed and her lips are swollen from their make out session on the couch - and she’s wearing something even sexier than the barest of lingerie. 

She’s in his shirt.

She’s in one of his white button-ups, one that he keeps for only formal occasions - but sod that. His wife looks better in that than anybody else ever could, with the shirt buttoned hastily like she’d just been ravished. It’s buttoned low enough so he can see the slightest hint of her cleavage, and when she lifts her knees off the ground to really, properly kneel in front of him, he can see that she isn’t wearing any knickers.

He swallows roughly, his eyes raking up and down his wife’s marvellous body and he lets out a groan. He didn’t think he could be harder than he was before - and then Alex goes and does  _ that _ and he thinks he could come just by looking at her like this, without even touching her.

His eyes are dark and he somehow manages enough sense to close the door behind him, never taking his eyes off her once. He can tell that she’s enjoying his reaction - she bites her bottom lip hard and a pleased smile spreads across her face.

She clears her throat, but her voice is hoarse and low as she says, “I’m yours for the night.” She tilts her head up at him, looking him in the eye as she adds, “Master.”

Oh  _ God _ , this woman will be the death of him. She’s too good for him, too giving - and all he wants to do is give back.

Her eyes darken as he strides closer to her, watching him carefully through heavy-lidded eyes. 

“What do you want?” He asks.

“You.” She says automatically. “Only ever you, Master.”

“Good girl,” he whispers. She gives him a bright grin, a tinge of pink tainting her cheeks as she smiles up at him. He moves so he’s standing right in front of her, his trousers in front of her face as she looks up at him, waiting for permission. “Pull it down.”

She doesn’t hesitate, her small hands reaching for the zipper on his trousers and pulling it down quickly before her hands fall obediently by her side as she waits for his instruction.

“Hand.” He says, and she gives him her right hand, placing her palm over his. His breathing is heavy, laboured - the anticipation of her touch too great for him to handle, but he does so love teasing her. Especially when she’s so willing to cooperate like this.

He places her palm over his clothed erection, and he can feel her hand twitch before she remembers to wait for him.

“Stroke me.”

Her hand moves slowly, delicately over the cloth of his boxers, teasing him as much as he is her. He glares down at her and places his hand over hers on his boxers, placing more pressure on his cock.

“Do I have to teach you how to stroke me, Alex?” He whispers dangerously, as he guides her hand over his cock again and again. The feel of her touch on his hard on could make his eyes roll back in his head but he wants to take control -  _ needs _ to. She’s on her knees before him and there isn’t anything that could make him stop this. “Don’t make me bend you over before we’ve even started.”

Her eyes widens and he can see clearly the flash of memories that plays in her mind - of just last week, when she disobeyed him and had earned a rough spanking against the wall of their trailer on set. She hadn’t been allowed to scream or make any sort of noise as he brought his hand to her bare backside over and over.

“I’m sorry, Master.” She says, applying more pressure to his cock as she strokes him. “I’ll be good.”

“Yes, you will.” He says. “Now take this off.” He plucks at his boxers and she rushes to obey him.

His boxers pool around his ankles, freeing his erection. He watches her face closely - watches as her eyes widens at the sight of him, as she licks her lips almost unconsciously. He fights a groan at that - nothing will ever be as sexy as this. His wife on her knees, her tongue moving over her lips as she stares at him. 

“What do you want to do, Alex?” He asks, keeping his voice low and throaty. 

She removes her eyes from his cock, gazing up at him. She blinks.

“Make you come.”

“Where?” He asks, his fingers treading in her curls, tugging her head gently back. “Where do you want me to come? Tell me.”

She bites her lip again, releasing it as she breathes out slowly. She’s so wet - only Matt could make her as aroused as she is when she’s on her knees like this. She can feel her wetness in between her thighs and the thought of him licking her clean only serves to make her arousal heighten.

Her voice is sultry and sexy and he almost comes on her face when she replies. “In my mouth, Master.”

_ Oh _ , fucking hell.

He nudges her head forward and presses the tip of his cock over her lips - but she knows by now that mere actions doesn’t mean she’s gotten his permission, so her lips stay close against him as his precum smears across her mouth. 

His clever girl doesn’t make a noise as he rubs his cock over her lips, a hand around his shaft as he paints her slowly. But she closes her eyes in pleasure as if she can already taste him in her mouth, and he groans as his hips thrust forward.

“Open.” He says softly, and that’s all the permission she needs.

She takes the tip of him into her mouth, licking his precum off his cock as she sucks gently. Her hands hover at his hips before he grabs them and places them on his thighs, helping her steady herself as she takes him deeper, inch by inch. He closes his eyes at the feel of her around him, sucking him slowly like she’s savouring the taste of him. His hands slide across her head, pulling her hair away from her face as he gazes down at her, watching as his length disappears into her mouth.

There isn’t a sight as sexy as Alex Kingston with his cock in her mouth. 

Her nails dig into his thighs as she sucks and licks at him, her eyes sliding close as he hits the back of her throat. She moans softly and his hands clench at her hair as he groans. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he swears. She smiles around him, sucking harder and he moans out again, “Jesus fucking  _ Christ _ , Alex!”

She starts bobbing her head, moving her tongue up and down his length as he grunts and groans and cries out. It’s getting too much; she’s too fucking good at this, and he was ready to burst before his pants even hit the floor.

A hand slides from his thigh to fondle his balls and he groans out again, his hand tightening in her hair. She doesn’t react aside from sucking a little harder than usual - but he’s completely fine with that. Soon, the feeling of her hot, wet mouth around him is too much - and he stops the movement of her head entirely, tugging on her hair. His cock slips from her lips and she groans at the loss, as if the very taste of him would’ve been able to substitute her need for air.

She glances up at him with a questioning look, clearly puzzled that he stopped her but not willing to break the rules in case he’s still playing the game. He clenches his jaw and bends to put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. 

“Have you earned it yet?” He whispers, moving so close to her lips that his brush against hers as he speaks. “Have you earned my come in your mouth, wife?”

She whimpers, desperate to kiss him but knowing that it won’t go unpunished - and she  _ will _ get to kiss him, later. She has to be patient. She needs to earn him. 

She needs to beg some more.

“Master, please.” She whispers, as his eyes gaze into hers, pure desire and attraction evident. She can feel her arousal dripping and her muscles clenching around nothing and wonders if he can make her come just by doing this - just by making her beg to suck his cock. “Please come in my mouth. I want to taste you so  _ badly _ .”

“Mmm,” he hums, stroking her lips with his thumb, feeling how swollen they are from taking him into her mouth. He leans in and captures her bottom lip between his own lips, licking and sucking gently until she opens her mouth and lets his tongue slide in.

He kisses her gently, passionately, tasting himself on her tongue. He can feel her desperation for more - can feel just how  _ urgent _ her desire for him is and  _ god _ , he loves her, every single bit of her. He stands up, pulling his lips from hers and pushing her down when she tries to follow, nudging her lips with his cock again.

“Stay still.” He instructs, clutching a handful of her curls. “Keep one hand around me.” 

She nods, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock as she opens her mouth again and he slides himself in her, groaning. She doesn’t move this time, doesn’t even try to do anything else as he heaves and pants above her. Once he gains his bearings, he looks down at her and keeps a hand tightly in her curls as he begins to thrust his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of her mouth.

She moans, sucking and licking and humming as she follows his pace. Fuck, this is so hot - he’s  _ actually _ fucking her mouth. She moans loudly at the thought, and whimpers when he starts pumping harder and faster into her.

She doesn’t hold back this time - she sucks hard and licks with as much vigour as she can while he’s moving in and out of her at a rapid pace. Soon, his grunts and groans grow louder and louder and louder until he thrusts one last time into her mouth hard, and spills his come down her throat.

She moans as she swallows around him, moving her head back slowly to release him. She licks her lips and looks up at him with a smile, her lips swollen and her hair a complete mess - and she’s still wearing his shirt. 

He can’t help it. He smiles back at her.

“Good girl,” he whispers, wiping her sweat away from her face and pulling her damp curls out of her eyes. “You’re a very good girl today, Alex.”

“Thank you, Master.” She grins, still kneeling on the floor. 

He helps her up, wrapping his arms around her waist as he presses tender kisses to her forehead, cheeks and jaw. As she stands, he catches sight of the wet spot on the rug where she’d knelt, and he groans as his fingers seek her hot flesh in between her legs.

“You are  _ magnificent _ ,” he says, as his fingers slide between her folds, feeling her damp thighs. “And I am going to taste every single inch of you.”

His fingers retreat from her, sucking them clean as she watches with dark eyes. He turns away from her, walking around to the foot of the bed. 

“Lie down.” He says. “Spread your legs for me, wife.”

She rushes to comply, arranging herself on the bed in front of him. From where he’s standing, he’s able to see her, fully exposed when she spreads her legs for him. She bites her lip to muffle a moan as her legs slide open.

“Look at me. You’re not allowed to look away.” He commands. He isn’t even looking at her - his eyes are fixed on the wetness between her legs and she fights another small whimper as she forces her eyes open to stare at him.

The way he licks his lips at the sight of her is sinful, filled with the promise of multiple orgasms. She bites her lips harder at the thought of coming in his mouth more than once. Only Matt could make her so fucking aroused with just a simple stare.

“Look at you, Alex.” He breathes, approaching the bed. His eyes lift to hers before they drop between her legs again, fingers brushing tentatively across her thigh. She jerks into his touch, her hips bucking off the bed. “So wet for me. Soaked.”

He drags the tip of a finger through the length of her folds and she lets out a hoarse moan. “I could spend the entire night with my head between your legs. Do you want me to try?”

“Yes,” she breathes, her hips jerking and moans escaping her mouth. “Oh,  _ please _ , yes, Master.”

“Be patient.” He whispers, his hands sliding up her clothed sides and caressing her softly through the shirt. “I need to touch you first.”

He climbs onto the bed, leaning forward to press soft kisses onto her pulse, sucking her sweetly. It’s all about her now - but it’s about him, too. Him making love to his wife - his wonderful, gorgeous, amazing wife whose love he’s so incredibly lucky to have. He lifts his head to capture her lips with his, kissing her sweetly as she moans softly into his mouth. 

His hands move to the buttons of the shirt she’s wearing, unbuttoning them smoothly and gasping slightly when his hands finally come into contact with smooth, honeyed skin. His hands glide over the smooth planes of her stomach, stroking gently as he reaches higher. His hands cup her breasts, sliding across the underside of each of them gently as she gasps softly.

“ _ Honey _ ,” she whispers, and though he really should get angry that she isn’t playing the game anymore, he supposes that he can’t really fault her for that. His touch isn’t domineering or in control anymore - now, it’s gentler, tender and loving, and he presses a kiss to her nose. 

“Baby, you’re perfect.” He mouths at her jaw as his fingers play with her nipples, and she lets out a sharp gasps as he pulls and twists the hardened peaks. He moves lower, planting sweet kisses across her neck and her shoulders, over her chest and eventually sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. 

She writhes and pants and gasps below him, and it’s a breathtaking sight to behold. He never wants to leave her bed.

Her back arches off the bed as his mouth moves onto her other nipple, suckling gently he caresses her sides. Her own hands move to his hair, gripping tightly as her eyes slide shut in pleasure. He moves lower, kissing the soft skin of her belly, nipping and biting gently. 

His fingers trail down her body, reaching in between her legs to stroke her there and she lets out a hoarse moan, throwing her head back as her hips jerk up towards him. 

“I can never get enough of this,” he whispers, watching her face contorted in pleasure as his fingers slide easily through her drenched folds. “Seeing you like this, tasting you here - I will never get tired of making you come in my mouth, my Alex.”

His mouth lowers to her thighs, his fingers curling around the soft flesh to draw her legs over his shoulder as he licks the wetness of her skin gently. His tongue moves in delicate strokes, collecting her arousal as best as he can, his hands splayed across her hips to prevent her from moving too much.

He hums, lapping eagerly and he knows she’s watching. He can feel her eyes fixed on him, too entranced in the way he’s cleaning her up so thoroughly to be able to look away. That’s good. She remembers his instruction.

“Are you ready for me yet, Alex?” He asks, his gaze never wandering from the damp curls between her legs. She makes a small whinging sound, trying to buck her hips up to meet his lips but his hands press down on her and she isn’t able to move. “Are you ready for me to tongue your wet -“

“ _ Yes _ , Master.” She whimpers. “Please.”

He raises his head a little to meet her eyes and finds those dark green pools staring at him with a mixture of lust, anticipation and love. 

“ _ Please _ .” She breathes again, looking straight into his eyes - and he’s never been able to deny her exactly what she wants when she’s looking at him like  _ that _ .

His tongue darts out and licks the length of her folds, and she twitches and moans above him as her hands leave his hair and clutches at the bed sheets instead, her knuckles turning white. He licks and licks and licks until all he can see, smell, hear,  _ taste _ is his wife. His wife writhing and moaning on their bed, his nose buried in her folds as he laps at her gently.

“Fuck, baby you taste so good.” He groans into the air as he dips his head again, his lips finding and wrapping around her clit.

Her fist clenches harder around the bedsheets. She’s sure that if he keeps this up, there’ll be a rip in the cloth soon - and somehow the thought of him teasing her until she can’t quite take it, until she screams and shouts herself hoarse, until she tears a hole in their duvet, makes her moan and gasp louder than before. Her eyes almost slide shut from the feel of him sucking on the wet nub but she remembers hastily that he won’t finish with her if she disobeys - and coming around her rabbit is much less satisfying than coming around his tongue.

Her eyes jerk open again, watching him flick at her clit with his tongue, her body hot and thrumming with the sensations. She just wants him inside her - she wants his tongue fucking her hard and fast until she can’t take it, until she’s so past soaked and drenched all he can do is suck her juices off of her again and again and again.

“Fucking hell, Alex.” He groans, his grip on her hips tightening. She blinks at him in surprise. She hadn’t even realised that she was talking out loud. “I  _ will _ fuck you. I  _ will _ make you come again and again and again - until you’re begging me to stop.”

His tongue slides inside her and it’s all she can do to hold back her scream.

He moves fast and hard, in and out of her as his hands release her hips. He loves her like this, with his tongue inside her - he loves the feeling of her rocking her hips into his face, fucking herself on his tongue. He loves that she can’t resist herself, that she can’t control how she bucks and jerks and twitches against his mouth. He  _ loves _ how she feels around him, how her muscles clench around his tongue.

His fingers move over her hips, finding her sensitive nub as he maps her insides. He rubs her clit, hard and fast in time with the movements of his tongue, and he can tell it isn’t going to take long at all for her to come.

She grinds her hips into him once, twice before she shatters, screaming loudly as she sits up with the force of her orgasm, her knuckles aching with how tightly she’s gripping the sheets. She feels his lips curl as his tongue slides out, licking gently at the wet mess between her legs.

She pants and moans above him, finally finding enough strength and sense to release the bedsheets. She cards his fingers through his hair instead, stroking the sweat off his forehead as his tongue continues to lap at her.

“I love you.” She breathes. She knows that even though the game they’re playing doesn’t normally allow sentiment in the midst of sex, her husband’s smirk will always soften into a smile, and his eyes will always turn tender and loving whenever she whispers those three words to him. “So much, honey.”

He looks up at her through his fringe, pushing himself up on his elbows. He presses small kisses to the skin that he can reach, his hands gripping her thighs and pulling her closer to him.

“I love you too, beautiful.” He whispers to her, and she smiles softly down at him. He pushes down on her shoulder gently, pushing her back against the bed as he goes over her. He settles himself on his elbows, giving her a slow kiss. “What’s your call time tomorrow?”

“Mid afternoon.” she replies, still dazed from the kiss. Her lips curl into a small smirk and her eyes flash up naughtily at him as she asks, “Why? Thinking of spending the night between my legs?”

He growls, pressing a biting kiss to her lips before he lowers his mouth to her ear. “You want me to, don’t you? You want my tongue inside you, my lips wrapped around your clit, fucking you the entire night. Isn’t that what you want?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” she sighs, “your tongue, your fingers, your cock - I don’t care, just fuck me until I can’t feel anything else but you inside me -”

“Oh, I  _ will _ .” He promises, his hands ghosting over her body again, feeling it hum and vibrate underneath his touch. “I’ll fuck you with everything I have, wife. I’ll fuck you until the springs in our mattress is damaged, until the paint on the wall is chipped from where the headboard knocks against it as I thrust hard into you - I’ll fuck you so deep, so  _ hard _ that when I’m done with you tonight, when my cock finally slips from your cunt - you’ll feel so  _ empty _ .”

“I already do.” she whimpers, gasping as he caresses her skin lightly, teasingly. “ _ So _ empty, darling.”

He groans, dropping his head to her shoulder as he mouths at her skin desperately. He’s already so hard from her - he knows that they aren’t getting any sleep today. Not until the sun rises, at least. 

“Matt,” she begs, her hands clawing desperately at his shoulders as his head moves lower, “I need you to -  _ fuck _ -” she curses, as he sucks her nipple into his mouth hard. “I need to get you inside me, please, darling, just - use  _ anything _ , I don’t care -”

Her plea is cut off as he plunges his cock into her in one smooth stroke, her gasp stuck in her throat as her eyes roll back in her head. He starts a punishing rhythm, hard and fast strokes that makes it easier for him to keep his promises - the bed bounces underneath them, the headboard knocks against the wall - and when she realises this, she moans, her hands reaching for his arse to pull him even deeper inside her.

“ _ Fuck _ , Alex.” He gasps, hips jerking rhythmically into her. “You’re such a fucking slut - begging me to fuck you, to use anything - and you  _ like _ it, don’t you? You love begging me to fuck you, anytime, anywhere. And you’re so  _ impatient _ \- can’t even wait bloody half an hour for me to drive home.”

Through the pleasure reeling in her mind and the blood pounding in her ears, she vaguely registers what he’s talking about - and grins. She remembers the last film set he’d been on, before they started working together again - she’d been teasing him on the phone, telling him about how she wished he was here to fuck her instead of the rabbit, how she wished that when she put her mouth on the dildo it had tasted of  _ him _ and not of her. She was so wet and aching that even two orgasms from the toy hadn’t sufficed, and she’d headed straight for the studio where he was working, unwilling to wait for him to come home before she could fuck him.

He’ll never forget opening his trailer door that day - his erection had subsided while he worked, but the minute he took in the sight in front of him, it came back, harder than ever. On the bed, Alex was lounging comfortably, completely naked, her legs spread and stroking herself as she watched something on the television. When she saw him staring at her, jaw dropped and eyes dark, she rolled over on all fours, pressed her cheek to the bed and looked at him through innocent eyelashes as she begged prettily, “Fuck me please?”

It became a regular thing between them.

“Can’t help it, honey.” She manages, between breathless moans and heavy gasps as he moves in and out of her rapidly, squeezing his pert arse in her hands. “You fuck me so good.”

It’s a cacophony of sounds in their bedroom, sighs and moans and groans and grunts all melding together in a symphony of their bliss. It doesn’t take long for either of them to find their release, screaming the other’s name into the air almost simultaneously. He collapses on top of her, their sweat slicked skin slippery against one another as he pushes himself off of her and rolls to the side of the bed.

“So,” he pants, heavy breaths escaping his lips as he catches his breath. He glances at his wife, satisfied and glowing, and a smile steals across his lips. “Mid-afternoon call time, eh? What a coincidence,  _ I _ don’t have to be at work till 5 o’clock tomorrow.”

“Ooh,” she breathes, managing to still sound sultry and sexy even as her chest is heaving and she’s panting heavily. “Well then, husband,” she looks across at him, a naughty glint in her eye and a smirk on her face as a finger trails across his chest, her nail scraping his skin lightly, “I guess you have all night to make me tired, hmm?”

She doesn’t have time to wipe the smirk off her face before he captures her lips in a bruising kiss.


End file.
